


Chasing a feeling

by wlwpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I haven’t watched the show in over a year but here we are, Jealousy, Reference to Jeleb, Some Hizzie, ignore canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwpark/pseuds/wlwpark
Summary: She lays in her bed and thinks about last night and how happy Penelope looked, happier than Josie has seen her in a while.She realized her feelings too late, now Penelope is moving on, and Josie can’t stop the feeling of her heart breaking in her chest and the tears welling up in her eyes.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Chasing a feeling

Josie doesn’t want to be at this party, the music is terrible, and the drinks look awful, but Hope texted saying she needs help, so here she is, she searches the, pretty small for a party, crowd and finds Hope, glaring at where some guy is trying to flirt with an annoyed Lizzie.

‘’So what do you need?’’ She asks, getting closer to Hope.

‘’You’re finally here,’’ She says, relived. ‘’I need you to distract that guy’’ She looks at Josie pleadingly.

‘’Why?’’ Josie asks, confused, and Hope looks nervous for a moment.

‘’I’m going to ask Lizzie out’’ Josie smiles.

‘’Finally’’ She says, and Hope smiles.

‘’So you’ll do it?’’ She asks, and Josie nods.

She has been watching her sister and Hope falling for each other for months waiting for one of them to finally do something, and if all she has to do is distract some guy so Hope can talk to Lizzie, then she’ll do it.

She walks towards her sister, barely catching the end of the story the guy is telling.

‘’Lizzie!’’ She calls her, and Lizzie looks relieved to see her ‘’Hope wants to talk to you.’’

‘’Thanks, Jo’’ She smiles and leaves without even looking at the guy.

‘’Wait’’ He says, and when it looks like he’ll follow Lizzie, Josie grabs his arm, turning him to her.

‘’That story sounded amazing. Can I hear it?’’ She tells him with a smile, and she knows it works when he smirks and starts telling one of the worst stories Josie has ever heard.

She sees Penelope arrive at the party and tunes the guy out.

After Penelope came back, she didn’t even want to talk to the girl; she pushed her away and avoided her until she had to speak to her.

It ended in a fight and Josie telling Penelope to leave her alone; every time Penelope tried to talk to her after, Josie just glared at her or wholly ignored her.

It surprised her when Lizzie, of all people, was the one to tell her she should talk to Penelope and really listen to what she had to say, and after a while, Josie did it, she spoke to Penelope and listened they had a small argument but decided to try to be friends.

‘’You don’t think it’s funny?’’ The guy asks, and Josie turns back to him and smiles

‘’It’s hilarious’’ She says and fakes a laugh; the guy smiles and starts another story and then another. Josie keeps pretending to laugh every time. When he starts to get closer, Josie begins to formulate an escape plan when she sees Hope behind him doing weird hand movements that she takes as a signal to leave the guy.

‘’I have to go’’ She says and rushes away from the guy and towards Hope

‘’Thank you’’ Hope tells her

‘’You owe me’’ She says, and Hope nods.

Josie looks around, searching for Penelope; she has wanted to talk to her since she saw her enter the party; she frowns after finds her in what looks like an in-depth conversation with Layla, a new witch.

Josie decides to wait; she doesn’t want to interrupt Penelope’s conversation.

‘’How did it go?’’ She asks Hope, receiving a broad smile from the girl

‘’She said yes, we’re going out this weekend’’ Josie smiles; she’s happy for them. She looks towards Penelope again, and she’s still talking with Layla. Josie notices how the girl seems to be listening to every word that falls from Penelope’s lips.

‘’Where’s Lizzie?’’ She asks, turning back to Hope

‘’Over there, let’s go’’ Says Hope, and Josie follows her to a corner of the party where Lizzie is sitting. Josie sits with them; she plans on staying with them while she waits to be able to talk with Penelope

After a couple of hours, MG, Kaleb, and Jed get closer to them, and when MG proposes they leave the party and have a movie night, Josie can’t help but smile.

Their movie nights started a couple of months after Penelope left; every time she missed her, Josie would watch a movie they had watched together. Eventually, Lizzie joined her and a little after Hope, then MG joined and proposed they did it every week and they could rotate their rooms, so it wasn’t only in the twins’ room, that was when Kaleb started to join and with him came Jed, when Penelope came back, and after they agreed to be friends, she began to join too.

The party felt even worse than when she first arrived, so she agreed, and so did Hope and Lizzie.

‘’Cool’’ Says MG smiling, then he turns to Josie. ‘’You want me to tell Peez, or you’ll tell her?’’ She looks over to Penelope.

‘’I’ll do it’’ She says, getting up

‘’Okay, we’ll wait here’’ MG smiles

She walks towards Penelope and the girl. She can’t wait until they leave the party; she doesn’t even care about the movie they’ll watch; all she wants is to spend some time with Penelope.

‘’Hey’’ She smiles, standing next to Penelope, ‘’We’re going to MG and Kaleb’s room’’ She signals to where their group of friends is waiting. Penelope looks at them and then looks at Josie, doubting, ‘’are you coming?’’ she hesitantly asks once she sees how unsure Penelope looks.

Penelope looks at Layla quickly and then back at Josie.

‘’Actually, I think I’ll stay a little longer’’ she looks at Josie with an apologetic smile, ‘’but I see you guys tomorrow.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Says Josie trying not to show her disappointment, ‘’Yeah that- that’s fine I-I’ll see you tomorrow’’ She forces a little smile and turns, walking towards where her friends are waiting for Penelope and her.

‘’Where is Penelope?’’ Hope asks, confused after she notices Josie is alone.

‘’She’s staying’’ Hope looks confused and turns to look at Penelope. When she sees her talking to Layla, a look of realization passes her.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry, Jo’’ She says, but Josie shakes her head.

‘’It doesn’t matter’’ She says, trying to hide how she feels. Still, Hope looks at her like she knows Josie feels hurt.

Like she knows all Josie wants right now is to either take Penelope in her arms and run as far away from everyone as they can get 

Or just lay in her bed with the stuffed turtle Penelope gift her years ago after a date, and no matter how hurt or angry at Penelope, she has ever been, could never get around to throw away.

Hope puts her hand on Josies back and turns towards the rest of the group telling the Penelope was staying, and they could leave.

The group starts to walk towards the school, Josie walking behind them she turns to look at Penelope before leaving and sees her talking animatedly to Layla, Penelope says something, and both of them start laughing, she looks as Layla puts her hand on Penelope’s arm and turns around and shakes her head as she starts walking again.

‘’What movie are we watching tonight?’’ Asks MG opening the door to the room 

Kaleb and Jed sit on Kaleb’s bed, MG sits on the floor next to the wall leaving his bed for Lizzie and Hope, and Josie is seated on the floor next to his bed. 

The first time they had a movie night with Penelope, she joked about the rooms being too small for the seven of them.

(‘’At least you don’t have to host for couples’’ MG had said, trying to act serious, but his smile betrayed him; still, it didn’t save him from Josie’s glare or Lizzie punching him in the arm.)

Maybe it was the girl’s absence, but the space on Josies left, where she always sits, feels too empty right now.

They spend ten minutes fighting over what movie to watch until finally deciding.

MG turns the lights off and puts the movie on, but Josie isn’t paying attention. She can’t stop thinking about Penelope.

Josie thought she was over Penelope, it had been years since their breakup, and they had been friends for months. She should be over her.

She has seen Penelope with other people; at least half the school practically throws themselves at her.

But tonight, it wasn’t someone trying to hook up with her just because she’s Penelope Park; it was different, it wasn’t just the way Layla was looking at her, It was the way Penelope was looking at Layla like she wasn’t just paying attention to her she also cared. 

Josie knows that look; it’s the same way Penelope looks at her.

She spends the whole night thinking about Penelope.

When Josie wakes up, she decides that even if she doesn’t want to lose Penelope, she can’t hide how she feels, so she’ll tell her.

She’s thankful that Lizzie stayed in Hope’s room last night; if she saw how nervous Josie is right now, she would never let her forget it.

She’s walking to Penelope’s room and thinking what to say when she sees the girl’s door open and sees Layla walk out with Penelope.

They linger by the door talking, Josie can’t hear what they’re saying, but she can see how much they are laughing and smiling.

She goes back to her room before they can see her.

She lays in her bed and thinks about last night and how happy Penelope looked, happier than Josie has seen her in a while.

She realized her feelings too late, now Penelope is moving on, and Josie can’t stop the feeling of her heart breaking in her chest and the tears welling up in her eyes.


End file.
